Wizboy/Gallery
Fanboy and Chum Chum are excited when a new kid joins their class. His name is Kyle, and he's a wizard expelled from Milkweed Academy for Wizards. However, Fanboy and Chum Chum are extremely skeptical about Kyle's magic, and they fake their own magic with him only to learn he's real after all. A change of the menu Outside of school s1e1a.jpg|Welcome to Galaxy Hills! Here's the school, where the series begins. Hank "Meat Larf should read..." s1e1a.jpg|"And lastly, there was a misprint on today's cafeteria menu. Meat Larf should read..." Hank "Meat Lard" s1e1a.jpg|"Meat Lard". Fanboy and Chum Chum's hands wave s1e1a.jpg|"Mr. Mufflin!" and so on. First appearance of Fanboy and Chum Chum s1e1a.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum, as seen for the first time Chum Chum jumps s1e1a.jpg Fanboy jumps s1e1a.jpg Chum Chum jumps again s1e1a.jpg Hank stares at Fanboy and Chum Chum s1e1a.jpg Hank asking "Yes, Purple...Kid?" s1e1a.jpg|"Ugh. Yes, Purple...Kid?" Fanboy asking "Which juice box goes best with meat larf?" s1e17a.jpg|"Which juice box goes best with meat larf?" Chum Chum suggesting red grape s1e1a.jpg Chum Chum suggesting white grape s1e1a.jpg|"Red or White Grape?" Hank's bored stare s1e1a.jpg Hank thinking of early retirement s1e1a.jpg|"If they hold these two back another year, I'm putting in for early retirement." Kyle the Conjurer Hank receives an application s1e1a.jpg Hank "what's this?" s1e1a.jpg|"What's this?" Hank "a new student" s1e1a.jpg|"Oh great. A new student." Hank "where is he?" s1e1a.jpg|"Well, where is he?" Hank as the lights suddenly go out s1e1a.jpg|BOOM! Hank sees a blob of smoke rising from the floor s1e1a.jpg|"From beyond the veil of dispose," Blob of smoke forming into someone s1e1a.jpg|"Comes one..." Kyle first appearance s1e1a.jpg|"...who is versed in ways of..." Kyle "sorcery" s1e1a.JPG|"...sorcery," Fanboy and Chum Chum hear Kyle for the first time 1 s1e1a.jpg|"Traveler of the..." Fanboy and Chum Chum hear Kyle for the first time 2 s1e1a.jpg|"...mystical realms of..." Fanboy and Chum Chum hear Kyle for the first time 3 s1e1a.jpg|He's awesome. Kyle "necromancy" s1e1a.JPG|"...necromancy." Kyle "please tremble" s1e1a.JPG|"Please tremble." Kyle "and give it up for" s1e1a.JPG|"And give it up for..." Kyle looking feirce s1e1a.JPG Kyle "Kyle the Conjurer!" s1e1a.JPG|"Kyle, The Conjurer!" Kyle with fireworks s1e1a.JPG|Those fireworks fill the room with amazement. Kyle with arms up s1e1a.JPG Kyle with head down s1e1a.JPG Kyle "and..." s1e1a.jpg|"And..." Kyle finishes his entrance sequence s1e1a.jpg|"Scene." Kyle notices something isn't right s1e1a.jpg|Huh? Nobody was interested in Kyle's entrance s1e1a.jpg|We are not amused Fanboy and Chum Chum liked Kyle's entrance s1e1a.jpg|''We'' are! Kyle "I don't think" s1e1a.jpg|"I don't think everyone caught my entrance." Kyle "can I do that again?" s1e1a.png|"Can I do that again?" Hank "another screwball" s1e1a.jpg|"Great Hank, another screwball." Hank "where to put him" s1e1a.jpg|Where should we put him? Fanboy and Chum Chum show an empty seat s1e1a.jpg Fanboy repeatedly bangs the empty seat s1e1a.jpg|How about over here? Hank "those two" s1e1a.jpg|Okay, you sit with those two. Kyle "Those two?" s1e1a.JPG|"Those two?" Fanboy and Chum Chum looking dreamy s1e1a.jpg|Aww. Hank "Welcome to my world" s1e1a.jpg|"Welcome to my world." Kyle "declined" s1e1a.jpg|"Invitation declined." Not believing he is a real wizard Kyle walking up to Chuggy s1e1a.jpg|The first student that Kyle meets. Kyle levitates Chuggy's pencil s1e1a.jpg|"Oh dear, you've lost your writing implement." Chuggy gets out of his seat s1e1a.jpg|"Off you go." Chuggy chasing pencil s1e1a.jpg|Go out long, Chuggy! Kyle stands before empty desk s1e1a.jpg Kyle lifting his cape up s1e1a.JPG|"Front row, center." Kyle sits front and center s1e1a.jpg Kyle seeing Fanboy approach him s1e1a.jpg|I scoot toward you... Kyle seeing Chum Chum approach him s1e1a.jpg|...then I do. Kyle isn't pleased with this s1e1a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum meeting Kyle s1e1a.jpg|"So, a wizard, huh?" Fanboy asking "are you classically trained, or self-taught?" s1e1a.jpg|"Are you classically trained, or self-taught?" Kyle pokes F&C away s1e1a.JPG|"Well, actually..." Kyle "I attended the prestigious" s1e1a.jpg|"I attended the prestigious..." Kyle "Milkweed Academy for Wizards" s1e1a.jpg|"Milkweed Academy for Wizards." Kyle "until i was" s1e1a.JPG|"Until I was..." Kyle "unfairly expelled" s1e1a.jpg|"...unfairly expelled..." Kyle "turning one of my" s1e1a.jpg|"...for turning one of my professors into..." Kyle "raspberry flan" s1e1a.jpg|"...raspberry flan." Kyle "delicious old fool" s1e1a.jpg|"Delicious old fool." Kyle licking lips s1e1a.jpg|{lick} Kyle "but one day" s1e1a.jpg|"But one day..." Kyle "error of their ways" s1e1a.jpg|"They will see the error of their ways." Kyle "rightful place" s1e1a.png|"And I will return to assume my rightful place..." Kyle "as the most" s1e1a.jpg|"...as the most powerful pre-teen wizard..." Kyle "on the planet!" s1e1a.jpg|"...on the planet!" Kyle laughs evilly s1e1a.jpg|Kyle's first evil laugh ever. Kyle laughs evilly 2 s1e1a.jpg Kyle laughs evilly 3 s1e1a.jpg Kyle abruptly stops laughing s1e1a.jpg|Hold it! F&C laughing at Kyle s1e1a.jpg|We don't get it. F&C laughing at Kyle 2 s1e1a.jpg F&C laughing at Kyle 3 s1e1a.jpg F&C laughing at Kyle 4 s1e1a.jpg Fanboy "oh, man" s1e1a.jpg|"Oh man." Fanboy "so much fun together" s1e1a.jpg|"We're gonna have so much fun together." Fanboy and Chum Chum love to play wizard s1e1a.jpg|"Chum Chum and I love to play wizard." Kyle "made myself clear" s1e1a.jpg|"Okay, I'm not sure I made myself clear." Kyle "I am a real wizard" s1e1a.jpg|"I...am a real wizard." Fanboy "we're real wizards, too" s1e1a.jpg|"Yeaaaah, we're real wizards, too. And when we play ninjas..." Fanboy posing like a ninja s1e1a.jpg Fanboy posing like a ninja 2 s1e1a.jpg Fanboy posing like a ninja 3 s1e1a.jpg|"We are --" Fanboy posing like a ninja 4 s1e1a.jpg|"-- real --" Fanboy stating he's a real ninja s1e1a.jpg|"-- ninjas." Kyle gives Fanboy a glare s1e1a.jpg|No comment Fanboy "and when we play spacemen" s1e1a.jpg|"And when we play spacemen..." F&C pretend to be spacemen s1e1a.jpg|"We are real spacemen!" Fanboy "the same page" s1e1a.jpg|"I think we're on the same page here." Kyle "i'm not sure we are" s1e1a.jpg|"Umm, I'm not sure we are." Kyle to Fanboy 'because you are' s1e1a.jpg|"Because you are a..." Kyle to Fanboy "play wizard" s1e1a.jpg|"...play wizard." Kyle to Fanboy 'whereas i am' s1e1a.jpg|"Whereas I am a..." Kyle to Fanboy "real wizard" s1e1a.jpg|"...real wizard." Kyle to Fanboy "hearing the difference?" s1e1a.jpg|"Are you...hearing the difference?" Fanboy "I heard the 'play' part" s1e1a.jpg|"Okay, I heard the "play" part..." Kyle "I think we're done here" s1e1a.jpg|"I think we're done here." Kyle "don't even look at me" s1e1a.jpg|"From this point on, don't even look at me." Kyle "don't talk to me" s1e1a.jpg|"Don't talk to me." Kyle "don't even smell me" s1e1a.jpg|"Don't even smell me." Kyle 'good day!' s1e1a.jpg|"Good! Day!" Dome materializing around Kyle s1e1a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum looking at Kyle's dome s1e1a.jpg|Did he just do a spell? What were we thinking, he is real! Kyle trying to think s1e1a.jpg|I should take some time to think. Kyle hearing a knock s1e1a.jpg|{Knock, knock, knock} Kyle rolls down a window s1e1a.jpg|Who's there? Kyle sees Fanboy and Chum Chum out the window s1e1a.jpg|"Hey, can we play wizards in your dome?" Kyle rolls the window up s1e1a.jpg|Sorry, no room. Kyle hearing Fanboy from outside s1e1a.jpg|"Hey, is there a toilet in there?" Wizboy View of the school s1e1a.jpg Kyle writing at his desk s1e1a.JPG|"Dear Milkweed Academy, readmissions board --" Kyle as the lights flicker s1e1a.jpg|"What now?" Chum Chum flickering the lights on s1e1a.jpg Chum Chum flickering the lights off s1e1a.jpg Chum Chum making thunder noises s1e1a.jpg|"Pow!" Chum Chum making thunder noises 2 s1e1a.jpg|"Kapow!" Chum Chum 'behold!' s1e1a.JPG|"Behold!" Chum Chum 'the mighty wizard...' s1e1a.JPG|"The mighty wizard..." Chum Chum 'wizboy!' s1e1a.JPG|"Wizboy!" Chum Chum making smoke with chalk dust s1e1a.jpg Fanboy entering s1e1a.jpg|Here he comes... Wizard Fanboy revealed s1e1a.jpg|He's here! Close up of Fanboy's eyes s1e1a.jpg|Those huge, vibrant eyes! They're amazing! Like, mesmerizing! Kyle after Fanboy enters s1e1a.jpg|I am not amused. Fanboy and Chum Chum wizard pose s1e1a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum wizard pose 2 s1e1a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum wizard pose 3 s1e1a.jpg Fanboy hiding Chum Chum in cape s1e1a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum rolled up s1e1a.jpg Kyle before Fanboy comes by s1e1a.jpg|Still, I am not amused. Wizard Fanboy next to Kyle s1e1a.jpg Fanboy makes Chum Chum spin s1e1a.jpg Big finish to Fanboy's trick s1e1a.jpg|Now, I am amused. But... Kyle "what are you doing?!" s1e1a.jpg|"What are you doing?!" Fanboy to Kyle "my wizard's entrance" s1e1a.jpg|"I'm making my wizard's entrance." Fanboy to Kyle "you want one too?" s1e1a.jpg|"You want one too?" Kyle doesn't need help s1e1a.JPG|"I don't need your help." Kyle is a wizard s1e1a.JPG|"I am a wizard." Fanboy to Kyle "we all are" s1e1a.jpg|"Yeah, we all are." Chum Chum used to be a teapot s1e1a.jpg|"Well, I used to be a teapot..." Chum Chum "brought me to life" s1e1a.jpg|"Until the wizard here brought me to life." Kyle "he is not" s1e1a.jpg|"He is NOT..." Kyle "a wizard!!!" s1e1a.jpg|"...a WIZARD!" Fanboy 'Uh, yeah I am' - s1e1a.JPG|"Uh, yeah, I am." Kyle 'Very well!' - s1e1a.JPG|Very well!" Kyle 'If you are a wizard' - s1e1a.JPG|"If you are a wizard..." Kyle "some magic" s1e1a.jpg|"Why don't you perform some magic?" Fanboy "you would ask that" s1e1a.jpg|"I foresaw you would ask that." Fanboy going to push Kyle away s1e1a.jpg|"Stand back!" Fanboy pushing Kyle away for room s1e1a.jpg|Giving some room. Wizard Fanboy about to perform s1e1a.jpg|Here I go... Wizard Fanboy pose s1e1a.jpg|I should pose first. Wizard Fanboy pose 2 s1e1a.jpg Wizard Fanboy pose 3 s1e1a.jpg Wizard Fanboy pose 4 s1e1a.jpg Wizard Fanboy pose 5 s1e1a.jpg Chum Chum going to assist Fanboy's trick s1e1a.jpg|Chum Chum, NOW! Chum Chum about to open Fanboy's left finger s1e1a.jpg Chum Chum opening Fanboy's left finger s1e1a.jpg Chum Chum presenting Fanboy's left finger s1e1a.jpg|Here's your left finger... Chum Chum about to open Fanboy's right finger s1e1a.jpg Chum Chum presenting Fanboy's right finger s1e1a.jpg|...and your right. Fanboy holding his fingers up s1e1a.jpg|Notice the fingers. Kyle watching Fanboy's "trick" s1e1a.jpg|I'm watching. Fanboy still holding his fingers up s1e1a.jpg|Notice... Fanboy before he merges his fingers s1e1a.jpg Fanboy merging his fingers together s1e1a.jpg|We merge them, aaaand... Fanboy points two fingers s1e1a.jpg|TA-DAAAAA! Chum Chum amazed s1e1a.jpg|"Wiiiiizzzzbooooyyyyyy!" Kyle before he facepalms s1e1a.jpg Kyle facepalming s1e1a.jpg|Darn, I wish I'' could do that. Fanboy "you're too kind" s1e1a.jpg|"Thank you, you're too kind." Fanboy has one final finger allusion s1e1a.jpg|I have one final finger illusion I'd like to perform, IF..." Fanboy "have a volunteer" s1e1a.jpg|"...I could have a volunteer to..." Fanboy asking Kyle to pull his finger - s1e1a.jpg|"...pull my finger." Chum Chum "his signature trick" s1e1a.jpg|"Ooh! his signature trick!" Pre-final finger allusion s1e1a.jpg|"Let me just move upwind." Kyle before he pulls Fanboy's finger s1e1a.JPG|Okay, let me try. Kyle reaches his hand out - s1e1a.JPG Kyle reaches for Fanboy's finger - s1e1a.JPG|I'm reaching... Chum Chum pleading s1e1a.jpg|Do it, do it, do it!!! Kyle is about to pull Fanboy's finger s1e1a.jpg|"Um..." Kyle refuses to pull Fanboy's finger s1e1a.jpg|"No." Fanboy farts all over Kyle s1e1a.jpg|FART! Kyle coughs s1e1a.jpg|{Cough, cough} Kyle didn't pull it s1e1a.jpg|"But I didn't pull it!" Fanboy 'magic!' s1e1a.jpg|"Magic." F&C laughing, Kyle grumbling - s1e1a.JPG Kyle has had enough - s1e1a.JPG|"Enough! I've had with you ninnies." Kyle "time for me to show you" s1e1a.jpg|"It's time for me to show you..." Kyle "what a real wizard can do" s1e1a.jpg|"What a REAL wizard can do." Kyle's wand shining s1e1a.jpg|A close-up of Kyle's magic wand Hank takes Kyle's wand s1e1a.jpg|WHAT - Hank is taking it away?! Kyle "huh?" s1e1a.jpg Kyle "what?" s1e1a.jpg|But - WHY?!? Hank 'no stick waving' s1e1a.jpg|"No stick waving. You'll get this back at the end of the year." Kyle discouraged - s1e1a.JPG|But-but-but-- Kyle putting hands on face s1e1a.jpg|Oh, man. Kyle upset - s1e1a.JPG|Whatever, I give up. Faking a spell book Kyle sitting at lunch table s1e1a.jpg|Time for lunch! And my very first one. Kyle finds a spell s1e1a.JPG Necronomicon showing griffin spell s1e1a.jpg|Hmm...charm to summon a griffin... Fanboy imagined as the victim s1e1a.jpg|Kyle thinks Fanboy should be the victim, weird. Kyle liking the spell s1e1a.jpg|"Now..." Kyle "that's a spell" s1e1a.jpg|"...''that's a spell." Kyle going to mark the spell s1e1a.jpg|"I'll study that one..." Kyle marks down the griffin spell s1e1a.jpg|"...later." Kyle hearing Fanboy s1e1a.jpg|Fanboy: Hail, brother wizard! Kyle turns to see Fanboy s1e1a.jpg Fanboy "flying" through the cafeteria s1e1a.jpg Kyle 'Here we go...' - s1e1a.JPG|"Here we go..." Fanboy sits next to Kyle s1e1a.jpg|I sit with you... Chum Chum sits next to Kyle s1e1a.jpg|...then I do. Kyle "could you please not" s1e1a.jpg|"Could you please not bother me whilst I'm reading?" Fanboy "reading at lunch?" s1e1a.jpg|"Uh-oh! Reading at lunch?" Fanboy whispers to Kyle s1e1a.jpg|"People are gonna think you're unfriendly." Kyle "like I'd give an elf" s1e1a.jpg|"Like I'd give an Elf." Chum Chum "nice coloring book" s1e1a.jpg|"Wow. That's a nice coloring book." Kyle taking Chum Chum's crayon away s1e1a.jpg|It is not a coloring book! Kyle burning Chum Chum's crayon s1e1a.jpg|It is... Kyle after he burns Chum Chum's crayon s1e1a.jpg|A Necronomicon. Kyle "spells and charms" s1e1a.jpg|The ancient book of spells and charms. Kyle "real wizards have" s1e1a.jpg|Something real wizards have. Fanboy "we have one of those" s1e1a.jpg|"Yes, we have one of those. Chum Chum?" Kyle after F&C dashed off - s1e1a.JPG Chum Chum presents a phonebook s1e1a.jpg|Here it is! Kyle "that..." s1e1a.jpg|"That..." Kyle "yellow pages" s1e1a.jpg|"...is a yellow pages." Fanboy 'Yes.' - s1e1a.JPG|"Yes." Fanboy "yellowed" s1e1a.jpg|"Yellowed..." Fanboy "with the passage" s1e1a.jpg|"...with the passage..." Fanboy "of a" s1e1a.jpg|"...of a..." Fanboy "thousand years" s1e1a.jpg|"...thousand years." Kyle watches Fanboy read s1e1a.jpg|I'm watchin'. Fanboy "A-A-A" s1e1a.jpg|''A-A-A'' Fanboy "Best Carpet Cleaning" s1e1a.jpg|''Best Carpet Cleaning!'' Fanboy "Mention this ad for" s1e1a.jpg|''Mention this ad for...'' Fanboy "10% off" s1e1a.jpg|''10% off.'' Fanboy "Pet stains" s1e1a.jpg|''Pet stains...'' Fanboy "our specialty" s1e1a.jpg|''...our specialty.'' Fanboy with his head down - s1e1a.JPG Fanboy "and so" s1e1a.jpg|"And so...it is written." Fanboy closed the phonebook s1e1a.jpg Kyle saying those aren't magic words s1e1a.jpg|"Those are not magic words!" Fanboy "you must have" s1e1a.jpg|"Well, you...must have misheard me." Fanboy "what I meant" s1e1a.jpg|"What I meant..." Fanboy about to chant the griffin incantation s1e1a.jpg|"...to say was..." Fanboy "hooplar" s1e1a.jpg|''Hooplar'' Fanboy "spoof blork" s1e1a.jpg|''Spoof Blork'' Fanboy "weep" s1e1a.jpg|''Weep'' Fanboy "caloosh" s1e1a.jpg|''Caloosh!'' Kyle "stop!" s1e1a.jpg|"STOP!!!" Kyle "what are you trying" s1e1a.jpg|"What are you trying to do?" Kyle "a great, ferocious griffin" s1e1a.jpg|"Summon a great, ferocious griffin upon us?!?" Kyle "beating wings" s1e1a.jpg|"Did you hear the sound of beating wings?!?" Kyle hides between Fanboy and Chum Chum s1e1a.jpg Close up of Kyle hiding s1e1a.jpg Kyle doesn't see a griffin s1e1a.jpg Kyle calming down s1e1a.jpg|No, it's not coming...for now. Kyle "just my imagination" s1e1a.jpg|It's just my imagination. Kyle to Fanboy "we were lucky" s1e1a.jpg|"We were lucky." Kyle to Fanboy "if you were a" s1e1a.jpg|"If you were a stronger reader..." Kyle to Fanboy "we'd all be" s1e1a.jpg|"We'd all be..." Kyle to Fanboy "in the clutches" s1e1a.jpg|"In the clutches..." Kyle to Fanboy "of its cold" s1e1a.jpg|"...of its cold..." Kyle to Chum Chum "pointed claws" s1e1a.jpg|"...pointed claws." Kyle telling Fanboy to never do it again s1e1a.jpg|"Never do that again!" Levitation Fanboy 'fine!' - s1e1a.JPG|"Fine!" Fanboy "our wizard lunch" s1e1a.jpg|"We'll just eat our wizard lunch." Fanboy "oh, Chum Chum?" s1e1a.jpg|"Oh, Chum Chum," Fanboy "levitating the ketchup" s1e1a.jpg|"Would you mind levitating the ketchup to me?" Chum Chum "your wish is my command" s1e1a.jpg|"Your wish is my command, oh, master." Chum Chum "levitates" the ketchup s1e1a.jpg|Watch this! Chum Chum "levitates" the ketchup 2 s1e1a.jpg Chum Chum "levitates" the ketchup 3 s1e1a.jpg Fanboy squirting ketchup s1e1a.jpg|Pretty cool, huh? Kyle "that is not levitation" s1e1a.jpg|"That is not levitation." Kyle "I will show you levitation" s1e1a.jpg|"I will show you, levitation." Kyle beginning to levitate s1e1a.jpg|"Om..." Fanboy and Chum Chum after Kyle started to levitate s1e1a.jpg|Whoa. Now we REALLY know he's an actual wizard! Kyle "ah, yes" s1e1a.jpg|"Ah, yes, levitation." Kyle "this is what a mind" s1e1a.jpg|"This is what a mind that is centered..." Kyle "can do" s1e1a.jpg|"...and focused can do." Kyle rises s1e1a.jpg|"And just as I can rise," Kyle descends s1e1a.jpg|"I can descend." Kyle suddenly sits on something s1e1a.jpg|SPLAT! Kyle is sitting on a lunch tray s1e1a.jpg|I'm sitting on lunch? But whose is this? Shadow looming over Kyle s1e1a.png|Uh-oh... Lupe as shown from Kyle's perspective s1e1a.jpg|"Have you met Lupe?" Lupe is mad at Kyle s1e1a.png|"Cause you're sitting on her lunch." Close up of Kyle's face s1e1a.png|"Oh, dear." Fanboy and Chum Chum watch with worry s1e1a.jpg|PUNCH! Kyle slides past Fanboy and Chum Chum s1e1a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum see Kyle crash s1e1a.jpg|That's gotta hurt. Fanboy whispers to Chum Chum - s1e1a.JPG|"Chum Chum," Fanboy "levitate me Kyle's pudding" s1e1a.jpg|"Levitate me Kyle's pudding." Chum Chum reaching for the pudding s1e1a.jpg|Okay, I'll try. Playground Pep Talk Lunch-coated Kyle s1e1a.jpg|My face is all foodified, and I have a black eye. Kyle marching to Fanboy and Chum Chum s1e1a.JPG|There you are. Kyle before he challenges Fanboy s1e1a.JPG Kyle to Fanboy "that is it" s1e1.JPG|"That is it." Kyle "we are going to" s1e1a.jpg|"We are going to..." Kyle "end this" s1e1a.jpg|"...end this," Kyle points at Fanboy s1e1a.jpg|"Once, and for..." Fanboy being challenged s1e1a.jpg|"All." Pizza slice falls from Kyle s1e1a.jpg Kyle 'I challenge you to...' - s1e1a.JPG|"I challenge you to..." Kyle 'A WIZARD OFF!!!' - s1e1a.JPG|"A WIZARD OFF!!!" Fanboy says no to Kyle s1e1a.jpg|"No, no, no, no, no." Fanboy "you cannot challenge" s1e1a.jpg|"You cannot challenge me..." Fanboy "to a wizard-off" s1e1a.jpg|"To a wizard-off," Fanboy and Chum Chum point at Kyle s1e1a.jpg|Cause I'' challenge ''you to a wizard-off. Kyle to Fanboy "just show up" s1e1a.JPG|"Just show up by the flagpole..." Kyle to Fanboy "your best trick" s1e1a.JPG|"And bring your best trick," Kyle to Fanboy "I assure you" s1e1a.JPG|"Cause I assure you," Kyle "I'll be bringing mine" s1e1a.jpg|"I'll be bringing mine." Kyle disappears s1e1a.jpg|And...VANISH! Smoke on the screen s1e1a.jpg|The first time Kyle's smoke fogs the screen. The Wizard-Off Chuggy trying to get pencil on flagpole s1e1a.jpg|Too bad Chuggy's pencil is still flying. Wizard-off overhead shot s1e1a.jpg Chum Chum preparing Fanboy for the wizard-off s1e1a.jpg|"Ooh-ooh-ooh! I'm so excited. They say you never forget your first wizard-off." Fanboy to Chum Chum "I'll let you in" s1e1a.jpg|"I'll let you in on a little secret, Chum Chum." Fanboy to Chum Chum 'because he's new' s1e1a.jpg|"Because he's new..." Fanboy to Chum Chum 'i'm going to...' s1e1a.jpg|"I'm going to... F&C look at Kyle s1e1a.jpg|"...let him win." Kyle before he reads his flash cards s1e1a.jpg|"Let's see..." Kyle "Shrink his head?" s1e1a.jpg|"Shrink his head?" Kyle 'Okay.' s1e1a.jpg|"Okay." Kyle "a necklace of piranhas" s1e1a.jpg|"Give him a necklace of piranhas?" Kyle 'Good.' s1e1a.jpg|"Good." Kyle "finish him" s1e1a.jpg|"Then finish him with the underpants of a thousand screams." Kyle 'all right' s1e1a.jpg|"Hmm. All right." Kyle making cards disappear s1e1a.jpg Kyle "over with" s1e1a.jpg|"Okay. Let's get this over with." Fanboy "wiz-ay!" s1e1a.jpg|"Yeah! let's get wiz-zay!" Main 3 in fighting stances s1e1a.JPG|Everybody, pose! Kyle in fighting stance s1e1a.jpg Kyle in a second fighting stance s1e1a.jpg Kyle in a third fighting stance s1e1a.jpg|I look like a superhero. Fanboy in fighting stance s1e1a.jpg Fanboy in a second fighting stance s1e1a.jpg|Hehe, I'm a ninja! Fanboy in a third fighting stance s1e1a.jpg Fanboy in a fourth fighting stance s1e1a.jpg|Don't try this at home, everyone. Main 3 in wizard-off poses s1e1a.jpg Kyle "do your blasted trick" s1e1a.jpg|"Do your blasted trick." Fanboy "very well" s1e1a.jpg|"Very well." Fanboy "observe!" s1e1a.jpg|"Observe!" Fanboy and Chum Chum in fighting stance s1e1a.jpg|We're gonna pose again. Fanboy and Chum Chum in a second fighting stance s1e1a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum in a third fighting stance s1e1a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum in a fourth fighting stance s1e1a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum in a fifth fighting stance s1e1a.jpg Kyle "oh, please!" s1e1a.JPG|"Oh, please!" Kyle "not that insipid trick" s1e1a.jpg|"Not that insipid trick where you add a finger!" Fanboy "oh, no my friend" s1e1a.jpg|"Oh, no, my friend." Fanboy "not add a finger" s1e1a.jpg|"Not add a finger..." Fanboy grabs his finger s1e1a.jpg Fanboy trying to remove his finger s1e1a.jpg Fanboy fakes his finger is cut off s1e1a.jpg|''Remove'' a finger! Chum Chum "your finger!" s1e1a.jpg|"Your...finger!" Chum Chum is about to faint s1e1a.jpg Chum Chum faints s1e1a.jpg|{faint} Kyle you can't be serious s1e1a.jpg|"Oh, you can't be serious." Realizing a fainted Chum Chum s1e1a.jpg Fanboy screams s1e1a.jpg|AH! Fanboy "we should've rehearsed this" s1e1a.jpg|"Chum Chum! Ah! I knew we should have rehearsed this." Fanboy "fear not" s1e1a.jpg|"Fear not, I'll revive him!" Fanboy holds an Ice Monster Bun Bun s1e1a.jpg|"A good wizard always carries an Ice Monster Bun Bun for just such an emergency." Close up of Ice Monster Bun Bun s1e1a.jpg Ice Monster Bun Bun's aroma floats into Chum Chum's nose s1e1a.jpg Ice Monster Bun Bun's aroma floats into Chum Chum's nose s1e1a.jpg|"Come back to me, buddy." Close up to Chum Chum's eye s1e1a.jpg|"You just come back to me, buddy!" Chum Chum's eye opens s1e1a.jpg|I'm up! Fanboy before Chum Chum sticks to him s1e1a.jpg Chum Chum gets stuck to Fanboy s1e1a.jpg|Huh? Fanboy trying to shake Chum Chum off s1e1a.jpg|Hey! What are you doing on my hand?! Kyle before he laughs evilly s1e1a.jpg|I am not amused Kyle laughs evilly due to Fanboy and Chum Chum distracted s1e1a.jpg|No, wait, I am! What was I thinking? Kyle "this farce ends now!" s1e1a.jpg|"This farce ends now!" Kyle readys a spell s1e1a.jpg|Energy sphere... Kyle with fireballs s1e1a.JPG|Activate!!! Fanboy and Chum Chum being oblivious s1e1a.jpg|How come they can't see this? Kyle threatening to char Fanboy and Chum Chum s1e1a.jpg|"Goodbye forever, Fanboy!" (First mention of Fanboy's name.) Kyle "game..." s1e1a.jpg|"Game..." Fanboy and Chum Chum are targeted by Kyle s1e1a.jpg|"...set..." Kyle is ready to fire s1e1a.jpg|"...ma -" Kyle's moment to fire is interrupted s1e1a.jpg|"HA?!" The Great Griffin flies down s1e1a.jpg|The Great Griffin! I should've known he DID conjure it. Kyle gets taken by griffin s1e1a.jpg|The griffin scoops me up, and away I go. Chum Chum about to detach from Fanboy s1e1a.jpg|We didn't see that. Fanboy and Chum Chum detach s1e1a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum realize that Kyle's not here s1e1a.jpg|"Where did Kyle go?" Fanboy "I guess he left" s1e1a.jpg|"I guess he left." Fanboy shouldn't have been so awesome s1e1a.jpg|"I shouldn't have been so awesome!" Fanboy "make it up to him" s1e1a.jpg|"But we can make it up to him." Fanboy "all day tomorrow" s1e1a.jpg|"We'll play wizard with him all day tomorrow!" F&C walk home s1e1a.jpg|"He'll like that." Kyle flying away in the distance s1e1a.jpg|"No, I won't!" Iris out - s1e1a.jpg|And that's the end of the episode, and the beginning of Fanboy and Chum Chum's adventures. To return to the "Wizboy" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries